psimindfandomcom-20200214-history
Essential oils for pineal gland
Nestled in the center of your brain is a small, cushy gland that baffled scientists for sometime. We know this gland to be the pineal gland, producer of some of the body’s most important hormones such as melatonin and seratonin. In ancient spiritual traditions this gland is known to be the ‘seat of the soul’ through which it is believed consciousness enters the body. There is an oil who’s name is derived from the Sanskrit word chandana – meaning ‘soothing’ and ‘divine to the gods’, which can stimulate activation of the pineal gland, bestow clarity of mind and induce deep, restful sleep. This oil is precious and has been used in temples inspiring devotion around the globe. The sacred Sandalwood tree is native to Eastern Asia, most likely Indonesia, but has been cultivated in other parts of South and Southeast Asia including India and Sri Lanka. The oil from this most amazing and aromatic tree holds great potential in encouraging relaxation, inspiring spiritual connectedness and tuning in one of our body’s most unique and important glands. Mentioned in the Bible, Sandalwood is thought to have the ability to release negative programming from the cells of the body as well as balance the hormonal system – lifting us into a higher expression of reality. Used as an incense or topically on various body points, Sandalwood oil “Assists one in reaching beyond their current confines and belief systems. For those who are not ready to leave behind attachment to fame, wealth and the need for acceptance, Sandalwood teaches true humility, devotion and love for the Divine” according to Daniel Macdonald, author of Emotional Healing with Essential Oils. Sandalwood has truly a unique ability to point one’s mind in the direction of something deeper and more profound. By activating the pineal gland and stimulating mental clarity, Sandalwood relaxes one into the realization of who they have the capacity to truly be, beyond the programs of societal existence. This precious oil lifts the awareness beyond the parameters defined by culture as limitations and allows one to touch the transcendent. By just the simple repetitive application of Sandalwood oil to the center of the forehead, the blood-brain barrier is crossed, allowing potent sesquiterpenes, which exist in high quantities in Sandalwood, to enliven the gland that so many neglect today. If one has trouble sleeping, there is no way the body is contacting what lies beyond deep levels of relaxation. So, the first job of Sandalwood is to encourage sleep and relieve insomnia. Those suffering from sleep apnea could greatly benefit from Sandalwood, as this oil gently soothes the nervous system and limbic region of the brain, center of our body’s emotions. When one has emotional tension, sleep is sure to be interrupted and clarity of mind cannot be found, let alone peace and profound meditative states. Sandalwood is truly a gift from the higher vibrational planes of existence as it works on so many levels of the body, soothing inflammation of the physical, emotional and mental spheres. When we can calm the physical and emotional bodies, we find that awareness becomes sharper and the truth of life begins to shine through the haze of drama and attachments. Some of the many benefits found to be had by using Sandalwood essential oil include use as an anti-tumor agent, anti-viral, an immune system stimulator, a skin condition remedy, as well as use for grounding the mind and body and stabilizing the emotions. Sandalwood can help one to over-come depression and anxiety as well as rid oneself of skin wrinkles and the mental wrinkles of perceived age and aging. If you are interested in deeper sleep and clarity of mind, Sandalwood is the oil to welcome into your reality, allowing pineal gland stimulation and remembrance of who we are and where we came from to enter into conscious awareness. What more could be desired by one truly wishing to live? Not only is Sandalwood wonderful for the glands and systems of the body, it heals the skin and bestows a youthful appearance on those who apply its godly essence, supporting the higher consciousness of which it promotes. Truly, a gift of nature to remember ones divine truth. Category:Pineal gateway